


Carnations

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme Light, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Ignatz Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sound of shuffling bodies pervades through the greenhouse at twilight. In a tucked away corner, Ashe has his lips tightly sealed against Ignatz’s. Each pass of their lips becomes more frantic than the last.+ FE3H kinkmeme light fill +
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: 
> 
> "trans Ashe/Ignatz fingering - bonus points if in public, super duper bonus points if they kiss afterwards"
> 
> fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=28612
> 
> Before you read!  
> Both characters are transmasc, and I refer to their parts as "folds, mound", etc. There is one explicit reference to "clit" toward the end.

The sound of shuffling bodies pervades through the greenhouse at twilight. In a tucked away corner, Ashe has his lips tightly sealed against Ignatz’s. Each pass of their lips becomes more frantic than the last. The freckled-archer’s hand wanders down his smaller chest and tight abdomen. He pauses at the worn leather buckles of Ignatz’s garb before working it off him. 

Feeling his heart rate quicken, Ignatz tries to be the voice of reason despite his small whimpers.

“Can- Can this not wait until w-we’re back in our room?” It comes out higher and breathless than intended. It’s really a poor attempt to sound urgent because Ashe’s deft fingers have already found their mark. Without the belts, Ashe is able to slip his hand under Ignatz’s baggy trousers and find it: the growing dampness of Ignatz’s smallclothes. 

“But you already feel so ready for me,” Ashe purrs. He emphasizes it by lightly running a few fingers over the fabric separating Ashe from Ignatz’s sex. “Please, let me do this for you. It’ll be fun.” 

Ignatz buries his head in the crook of Ashe’s neck just to hold down a small squeak. But Goddess, it feels  _ good _ . The light tease of Ashe’s fingertip ripples through his body, making him needy for more friction. He shifts his hips forward to search for that pressure again. Ashe quickly moves his hand out and cradles Ignatz’s face. 

“You need to tell me,” Ashe insists. His thumb grazes over the delightful red blush that paints Ignatz’s cheeks. “We make decisions together, remember?” 

A panic sets in at the thought of someone walking in on them. It would be absolutely mortifying if it were to happen…But, they were in the back corner of the greenhouse, obscured by dozens of flourishing plants. The sun has sunk below the horizon and the darkness of night is slowly approaching the latticed windows. Most everyone at the monastery would be finishing up their meal and making their way back to their sleeping quarters. Ignatz had just hoped to make a few evening sketches while there was still light out. 

Then Ashe came and found him. Greeting his lover with a kiss and then… 

“Yes, I’m-,” he pauses to take a deep breath. “-I’m fine with this.”

Ignatz swallows down his nerves, takes one last peak toward the closed doors, and crashes his lips into Ashe. It’s clumsy, but he still pulls their bodies close, imagining if they were back in their room. Ignatz enjoys taking his time so he can admire every inch of Ashe’s perfect undressed form. It would always earn him a playful kick if he ever said it aloud in bed.

Now though, Ignatz admires Ashe in a new way. It’s more rushed and frenzied,  _ exhilarating _ . His hand is quick to return under his trousers and smallclothes, carefully massaging small circles on Ignatz’s swollen mound. Another shiver erupts through Ignatz making him produce the smallest groan. Ashe chuckles softly, driving Ignatz to bury his head against his chest. 

“Aw, I like hearing you though,” Ashe whispers, his voice turning lower with a ragged edge, sliding his fingers back and forth through the slickness between his thighs. “It’s just us here. Be a little louder, won’t you?” 

He punctuates his ask by slipping his middle finger inside Ignatz’s entrance.

“Ashe…” Ignatz groans louder. It felt embarrassing the way Ashe is making him feel here of all places, but the way Ashe’s finger is able to slide perfectly home is more telling how he feels.

“Goddess-“ Ashe presses a hot kiss to his neck before finding his fawn-colored eyes. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Y-you’re teasing,” Ignatz shakes his head. He keeps himself steady despite his legs wanting to give out. 

“Never.” Ashe grins with just a small hint of mischief as he adds another finger, stretching Ignatz further. “You just look so pretty when you take me.” 

Everything feels so much. Ignatz exhales a breathy moan that reaches the tall ceiling. He holds onto Ashe like his life hangs in the balance. He whimpers, groans, and whines at each pump. It’s not long until Ignatz notices the way Ashe fumbles for a moment between wanting to move faster and his trousers getting in the way.

He releases his hold on Ashe to try and remove his shoes and quickly pull everything down to his ankles, letting himself be bare. Ashe stops for a moment confused before filling up with absolute wonder. 

“S-so beautiful.” 

It sounds like a reverent whisper. Ashe starts to fumble at his own belts and buttons to stand bare with him. “It’s a good idea,” he blushes, looking at the way Ignatz stares and admires him. 

“Breathtaking,” Ignatz whispers, closing in on Ashe, and feeling emboldened. Similar to Ashe, his own fingers are strong and nimble. He drags them between Ashe’s thighs to feel his wet arousal. 

It drags out the prettiest moan from Ashe. 

“This was about y-you, silly. You don’t have to- Ah!” Ashe gasps as Ignatz slips a finger, then two, inside. 

“Together,” Ignatz huffs, feeling the absence of Ashe’s own ministrations but works to satisfy his lover. “I want this. To experience this together. Please.”

Ashe hunches over and dives his fingers back inside Ignatz’s entrance with a renewed strength. It nearly knocks the wind out of Ignatz as he quickens his pace to match Ashe. It’s brutal, fast, and entirely desperate. 

The only sounds of the greenhouse are their combined moans, each saying the other’s names in light gasps, chasing each other to the edge as they shift their stance to spread their legs wider. They’re familiar with each other’s bodies, knowing just what to do to draw the best noises. Despite the awkward positioning, they leave bruising kisses along each other’s shoulders, necks — anything they’re able to put their mouth on.

“Ashe, Ashe… _ please _ …I’m so close,” Ignatz shudders. 

“Me-Me too.” Ashe grunts as he reaches out to massage Ignatz’s swollen clit, and it brings him over. Ignatz tries to muffle a strangled scream as he comes over Ashe’s fingers. Ashe watches his lover come undone, his eyes screwed shut with his mouth gasping for air. It makes him fall over the edge just a few moments later. 

It’s nearly dark in the greenhouse without the lanterns lit as they both come back into their senses. Ignatz’s eye are bleary, even with his glasses. It’s really a miracle they’re still on. Ashe is catching his breath, and when he sees Ignatz looking at him, a grin tugs at his lips. 

“I can’t believe we did that,” he giggles, innocent as ever.

“You started it!” Ignatz laughs as he sorts through dressing himself. “I didn’t think, well, you were into that sort of thing.” 

He fastens the final buckle over his cloak before walking over to Ashe, sweeping him into a deep kiss. 

“But I really, uhm, liked it.” 

It’s become more difficult to see, but Ashe’s angelic smile is recognizable in the darkened room. 

“I did too. I love you, Ignatz. A whole lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this ended up being semi-public, but they're in LOVE. So, you bet your ass they kiss afterward. 
> 
> I hope you like, anon! 
> 
> Twitter: @snale_mail


End file.
